The invention relates generally to utility meters, and more specifically to systems and methods for coupling auxiliary devices to the utility meters.
Certain energy infrastructure, such as electric power transmission and distribution grids, may include a variety of systems and components with sensors and detection devices to detect and analyze energy data. In the energy grid example, systems may include power generation systems, power transmission systems, power distribution systems, smart utility meters, digital communications systems, control systems, and their related components. Certain smart utility meters may be used to control or regulate energy consumption of various auxiliary electrical devices (e.g., domestic electrical devices). Unfortunately, connecting and/or commissioning such auxiliary devices to be used with the utility meters and other metering infrastructure may be very complex and time-consuming. It may be useful to provide methods to facilitate the connection of the utility meters to auxiliary devices.